Waterloo
by Avana65
Summary: In een Dreuzelgalerij staat Draco plotseling oog in oog met een naaktschilderij van zichzelf. Een bordje vermeld 'Waterloo door J. Aldrigde'. Wie in Merlijnsnaam is die Aldridge? En wat is een waterloo? SLASH. Humor & fluff. Harry/Draco!
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**A/N: **Dit is een E.W.E. verhaal (wat betekent dat het volledig canon is op de epiloog na. '_Epilogue, What Epilogue_?').

Verder is het een 'typisch' Harry/Draco verhaal van mijn hand, met humor en romantiek, en een cameo voor Patty als Draco's beste vriend(in).  
Als je geen fan bent van dit koppel, ben je bij deze gewaarschuwd :)

Het verhaal is al af, telt 7 hoofdstukken en ik zal wekelijks een nieuw hoofdstuk posten.

**Rating:** voor de zekerheid 16+, vanwege het hoge fluff gehalte in een slashverhaal en suggestieve opmerkingen, en een icoontje voor seks, vanwege de beschrijving van het schilderij in het eerste hoofdstuk :')

Het gelijknamige liedje 'Waterloo' is natuurlijk van de Zweedse popgroep ABBA, en de tekst werd in 1974 geschreven door Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus & Stig Anderson.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

'Oh, dat is bijzonder,' kirde Astoria overdreven luid. Met een gekunsteld gebaar wees ze naar een schilderij waarop paarse koeien te zien waren, die allemaal een instrument bespeelden. Haar andere hand klemde bezitterig om zijn elleboog.  
Subtiele pogingen om zijn arm uit haar greep te bevrijden, waren tot nu toe mislukt. Ze verwachtte overduidelijk op korte termijn verloofd te zijn. Dat was niet zo vreemd aangezien de hints van zijn moeder zo doorzichtig als elfenvleugels waren. Draco kon zich er echter niet toe zetten om haar een aanzoek te doen, zelfs niet om de naam Malfidus weer in ere te herstellen, en al helemaal niet om de naam voort te zetten. Hij was gewoon niet geïnteresseerd. Niet in haar, en ook niet in meisjes in het algemeen, maar dat had hij zijn ouders nog steeds niet opgebiecht.  
De galerie boeide hem trouwens ook niet. Al die domme bewegingsloze portretten! Hij hield zich echter in om te voorkomen dat Astoria weer begon uit te weiden hoe goed het voor zijn imago was wanneer hij in Dreuzelgelegenheden gezien werd.  
Hij zuchtte zachtjes. Hier was hij dan, vierentwintig jaar oud, en nog steeds bezig om aan de verwachtingen van anderen te voldoen. In gedachten verzonken liep hij naast Astoria de volgende zaal in terwijl ze blaatte over schilder X of portret Y. Ze had zich klaarblijkelijk goed voorbereid op dit bezoek. Vermoedelijk had zijn moeder één van de roddeljournalisten een tip geven, zodat er morgen weer een positief plaatje in _De Ochtendprofeet_ zou staan.  
Ongeïnteresseerd keek hij om zich heen om vervolgens stokstijf te blijven staan. Astoria verloor bijna haar evenwicht door de onverwachte ruk aan haar arm. Ze slaakte een kreetje en keek hem verontwaardigd aan, maar hij negeerde haar en maakte zich van haar los. Gespannen deed hij een paar passen in de richting van het levensgrote schilderij dat zijn blik gevangen hield. Het was een portret van een man. Dat was duidelijk, ook al zag je alleen de achterkant van het lichaam. Hij stond onder een douche en het was zo levensecht geschilderd dat Draco het water bijna kon horen stromen. Gebiologeerd staarde hij naar het beekje dat zich rond de voeten van de geportretteerde man verzameld had om vervolgens zijn blik omhoog te laten glijden via kuiten en dijen. De huid was bleek en smetteloos, als een pas voltooid marmeren beeld. Hij keek hoger langs goed gevormde billen naar de holling van de rug. Zijn ogen verwijdden zich bij het zien van de grillig gevormde moedervlek.  
'_Een halve maan,_' had zijn moeder altijd gezegd wanneer hij klaagde over die ene imperfectie. Langzaam schudde hij zijn hoofd. _Onmogelijk._ Maar zijn ogen vertelden hem wat zijn hart nog ontkende. _Dit is mijn moedervlek. Mijn lichaam. Mijn naakte lichaam. _  
Hij keek omhoog en zag nu het haar dat tegen de schedel geplakt zat. Het was donkerblond door het water dat via het opgeheven hoofd over schouders en rug naar beneden stroomde. Dat zijn lichaam het waard was om vereeuwigd te worden, was niet verbazingwekkend, maar hoe kwam het in Zalazars naam op een Dreuzelschilderij? De stem van Astoria haalde hem uit zijn gedachten.  
'Waarom sta je nu hier, Draco?' Haar stem klonk nieuwsgierig, met een scherp randje. 'Er zijn toch wel geschiktere portretten om voor te blijven staan?' fluisterde ze geïrriteerd. 'Straks maakt de fotograaf van _De Ochtendprofeet_ nog een foto terwijl je naar dit ... hier naar kijkt.' De afkeuring was nu ook zichtbaar op haar gezicht.  
Hij negeerde haar en naderde het schilderij. Aan de rechterkant was een koperen plaatje aan de muur bevestigd. Hij boog zich voorover en las: '_Waterloo door J. Aldridge_'. _Waterloo_? Water snapte hij, maar van waterloo had hij nog nooit gehoord. Van ene J. Aldridge ook niet trouwens.  
Astoria's geduld was inmiddels op. Ze siste waarschuwend zijn naam en trok hem mee. Haar nagels drongen in zijn huid, en om een scène – en littekens – te vermijden, liet hij zich bij dit raadsel vandaan leiden.

Er verscheen geen foto in _De Ochtendprofeet_. Niet met en niet zonder schilderij. De reacties in Draco's omgeving waren gemengd; zijn vader raadde hem aan om een flinke donatie te doen aan _De Ochtendprofeet_. Zijn moeder was teleurgesteld, maar begon gelijk vastberaden nieuwe plannen te maken voor zijn 'reformatie'.  
'Misschien kun je een middag vrijwilligerswerk doen in dat weeshuis voor Dreuzeltelgen van Potter.'  
Hij had haar vol afschuw aangekeken. Het was de enige keer dat hij zijn veto had uitgesproken. Astoria zei zijn moeders teleurstelling te delen, maar Draco vermoedde dat ze opgelucht was niet in de krant te staan met een levensgroot naaktportret op de achtergrond.  
De verleiding was groot geweest om te zeggen dat het portret waar ze zo minachtend over gedaan had, van hem was, maar dat zou teveel vragen hebben opgeroepen. Vragen waar hij zelf ook geen antwoord op had.

* * *

'Goedemiddag, meneer!' De jonge blonde vrouw bij de informatiebalie knikte hem vriendelijk toe. Misschien zelfs iets veelbetekenend? Alsof er niet meer kunstliefhebbers waren die drie keer in één week een galerij bezochten. Hij knikte kort terug en liep de inmiddels bekende route. Toen hij de eerste keer alleen terug was gegaan, had hij gehoopt op antwoorden, maar in plaats daarvan zat hij nu met nog meer vragen. Hij was met opzet vroeg in de middag gegaan en stopte verbaasd toen hij bij het betreden van de zaal iemand voor _zijn_ portret zag staan. Het was een man van middelgrote lengte en een slank postuur. Hij stond met zijn handen in elkaar geslagen op zijn rug, en staarde – met zijn hoofd een beetje schuin – naar de douchende man. De intense manier waarop de man keek, maakte in Draco gek genoeg een jaloers gevoel los. Dit was iets tussen hem en die schilder. Het model en degene die het had vastgelegd, om welke reden dan ook.  
Zijn stem klonk dan ook ietwat stekelig toen hij vroeg: 'Interesse het aan te schaffen?'  
De man lachte, een diep, bijna sexy geluid en antwoordde met een lage stem: 'De kunstenaar verkoopt het niet!'  
_Het klinkt alsof hij al navraag gedaan heeft,_ dacht Draco, maar was afgeleid door iets bekends aan die stem.  
Toch stond hij perplex toen de man zich omdraaide en vroeg: 'Had je zelf interesse in de blonde Adonis, Malfidus?'  
'Potter!? Wat doe jij hier?' Het klonk bot, maar hij was te verbouwereerd om daarop te letten. Hoewel hij de vraag negeerde, had hij hem wel gehoord. _Potter vond hem een Adonis? _  
Potter lachte hartelijk. 'Kan ik jou niet dezelfde vraag stellen? Daan Tomas exposeert in één van de andere zalen dus ik liep een beetje rond,' legde hij uit, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was dat zij tweeën een gezellig onderonsje hadden in een Dreuzelgelegenheid. _Voor een naaktportret. Van mij nota bene. _  
Hij dankte Zalazar dat Potter daar geen notie van had, want het hoongelach zou hem achtervolgen van Londen tot Wiltshire.  
De situatie was zo onwerkelijk dat Draco niets anders wist te doen dan terug te vallen op de etiquettelessen die hij jarenlang gekregen had. Hij knikte beleefd en reageerde: 'Schildert Tomas ook portretten?'  
De gedachte aan de Griffoendor die destijds bij hen in de kelder opgesloten had gezeten gaf een naar gevoel, maar hij was absoluut niet van plan Potters vraag te beantwoorden.  
Opnieuw die lage lach. 'Nee, Daans kunst is wat experimenteler. Lagen en dieptes en erg abstract. Ik begrijp het niet altijd, maar ik zal ontkennen dat ik dat ooit heb toegegeven.' Hij knipoogde.  
_Ben ik toevallig in een vertelsel van Baker de Bard terecht gekomen? _  
'Ik heb het ook niet zo op moderne kunst, zoals Dreuzels het noemen,' gaf Draco toe, die weinig meer van kunst wist dan wat Astoria hem uit de talrijke brochures had voorgelezen. 'Ik kan ook niet wennen aan het bewegingloze,' voegde hij aarzelend toe, bang dat Potter gelijk zou aannemen dat hij automatisch zijn neus ophaalde voor Dreuzelkunst.  
Potter knikte echter. 'Het is wat ongemakkelijk zoals ze de hele tijd zonder knipperen naar je staren.' Hij grinnikte even. 'Al heb je daar bij dit schilderij geen last van.' Hij trok veelbetekenend zijn wenkbrauw op.  
_Oh Merlijn, ik kan echt niet met Potter over het schilderij gaan praten. _Het was al bizar genoeg dat ze een gesprek over koetjes en kalfjes konden hebben.  
Hij knikte enkel, checkte zijn horloge en zei toen beleefd: 'Ik moet er weer vandoor, Potter. Het was … aangenaam je weer eens te ontmoeten.'  
Potter knikte bedachtzaam. 'Dat was het zeker, Malfidus. Het beste.'  
Hij stak zijn hand uit.  
Draco staarde ernaar. Was het dertien jaar geleden dat de situatie gespiegeld was geweest? Dertien jaar geleden dat Potter hem vernederd had door zijn vriendschap af te wijzen en in plaats daarvan beste maatjes met Wemel te worden? Er was zoveel gebeurd in die jaren, en die niet gegeven handdruk viel in het niet bij sommige andere dingen die hij gemist had in zijn jeugd, maar toch twijfelde hij een moment.  
Zijn moeder zou het hem echter nooit vergeven als hij Potter nu met gelijke munt zou terug betalen, vreesde hij, dus schudde hij kort de hand van de ander en blies de aftocht.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

'Een modegala? Maar moeder, dat is haast even erg als meelopen in dat weeshuis van Potter.' Draco wist dat hij zelf klonk als die zeurende kinderen die daar opgevangen werden.

Zijn moeder was al onderweg naar de gang. Bij de kamerdeur bleek ze echter nog een laatste pijl op haar boog te hebben. 'Ik dacht dat het een leuke gelegenheid zou zijn om samen gezien te worden,' zei ze en knikte vriendelijk naar Astoria die met een rechte rug naast hem op de bank zat. 'De opbrengst is voor Potters weeshuis. Maar als je liever de luiers van Dreuzelkinderen verschoont, dan kan dat vast geregeld worden.'

Hij keek zijn moeder nijdig na. Ze wist heel goed dat dat geen keuze was. Tegenover hem grinnikte Patty.

'Ik weet het niet hoor, Draco, misschien is het een goede oefening voor later.'

Hij wierp haar een vuile blik toe toen Astoria zo mogelijk nog rechter ging zitten. Patty wist heel goed dat hij geen interesse had in het verschonen van luiers en zeker niet in die van Astoria's baby's. Ze bekeek met een onschuldige blik haar manicure, de feeks. Hij snoof inwendig; zijn beste vriendin had veel goede eigenschappen, maar onschuld was daar niet bij.

'Je moeder heeft wel gelijk, Drakie,' negeerde Astoria haar.

Draco knarste met zijn tanden bij het horen van die belachelijke bijnaam. Patty maakte een braakbeweging die Astoria niet zag, of wijselijk negeerde. Ze had Dapnes zus op Zweinstein al niet gemogen en het zinde haar niets dat de jongere heks haar zinnen op Draco had gezet.

'Het zou een prima gelegenheid zijn voor positieve publiciteit. We hadden misschien geluk dat er vorige week geen fotograaf in die galerij was bij die … die –' ze fronste even haar dun geëpileerde wenkbrauwen '– dat schilderij, maar het is al weer even geleden dat we in _De Ochtendprofeet _stonden. Je weet wat ze zeggen: 'Een foto in _De Ochtendprofeet _– '

'– zegt meer dan Gloria Gieterom deed,' vulde Patty aan. 'Ik ben benieuwd wat een foto uit die galerij dan gezegd zou hebben.'

Haar nieuwsgierigheid deed Draco wensen dat ze net als de populaire presentatrice van radio M.O.S. voor eeuwig met een Silencio vervloekt werd. Astoria reageerde niet, zoals ze eigenlijk zelden deed bij Patty. Andersom leek Patty het als haar levenstaak te beschouwen om op elke vraag of opmerking van Astoria in te gaan, tot grote ergernis van de jongere vrouw.

Astoria stond op van de bank, gaf Draco een blik alsof ze een opstandige tiener tegemoet wilde komen en deelde mee: 'Ik zal je moeder laten weten dat we de uitnodiging voor het gala graag accepteren.'

Draco opende zijn mond in protest, maar klapte hem gelijk weer dicht. Hij knikte berustend. Patty schudde afkeurend haar hoofd. Zodra Astoria de deur achter zich gesloten had, verruilde ze de fauteuil voor een plaats op de bank. Ze schopte haar elegante pumps uit en trok haar kousenvoeten onder zich.

'Als je niet oppast, ben je getrouwd voor je het weet,' voorspelde ze.

_Alsof ik dat niet weet_, was zijn sombere gedachte.

'Waarom ben jij dan ook niet met me getrouwd?'

'Omdat ik geen man wil die naar dezelfde Zwerkballer staart als ik, schat,' kaatste ze terug. 'Bovendien wil ik toch op een gegeven moment wel zo'n luierbevuiler.'

Hij trok zijn neus op. Voor het luierprobleem zou natuurlijk wel een huis-elf kunnen zorgen, maar hoe graag hij Patty ook mocht, hij voelde zich niet tot haar aangetrokken. Aangezien zij dat ook wist, zweeg hij.

Een kousenvoet duwde tegen zijn been. 'Vertel eens, wat was dat met die galerij?'

Hij haalde zijn schouders op alsof hij het hele geval allang vergeten was. 'Astoria was bang dat de fotografen zouden opduiken toen ik een portret bekeek van een mannelijk naakt.

Patty's ogen begonnen te glimmen. 'Jammer, dat had ik graag in _De Ochtendprofeet_ gezien.'

_Om Astoria te stangen, vermoedelijk._

'Was het een lekker ding?'

'Zeg het maar,' antwoordde hij toen raadselachtig. 'Het bleek een schilderij van mij te zijn.'

'Wat!?' riep Patty. 'Wanneer heb jij geposeerd? En het was toch een Dreuzelgalerij?'

Ze was opgewonden rechtop gaan zitten, en Draco genoot van dit onderonsje met zijn beste vriendin.

'Ja, het was een Dreuzelgalerij en ook een Dreuzelportret, en nee, ik heb nooit geposeerd. Het lijkt wel een raadsel van een sfinx.'

Patty keek hem fronsend aan. 'Dat klinkt een beetje eng. Hoe herkenbaar ben je? Wat zei Astoria? Wordt je naam vermeld?'

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Geen vermelding voor zover ik heb ontdekt. Astoria weet het niet, Zalazar zij dank! Je ziet alleen de achterkant en als de moedervlek er niet was geweest, had ik mezelf vermoedelijk niet eens herkend.'

Ze keek vragend.

'Het is vrij flatterend,' probeerde hij om bescheiden over te komen. Patty keek hem spottend aan; ze kende hem al langer dan vandaag.

'Flatterend?' vroeg ze op twijfelende toon.

'Hee,' protesteerde hij, 'Ik was niet de enige die er voor bleef staan, Potter leek ook nogal gefascineerd,' zei hij enigszins voldaan.

'Potter!?' klonk het hoog en schil. 'Zijn jullie Potter dan tegengekomen? Je zou verwachten dat Astoria dat wel het vermelden waard zou vinden.'

_Oeps!_

'Uhm, nee, dat was later,' bekende hij schoorvoetend. _Zalazar, waarom hou ik ook mijn mond niet?_

'Later?' Patty's wenkbrauwen verdwenen onder haar pony. 'Je bent teruggeweest?'

Hij aarzelde.

'Je bent vaker teruggeweest?' vroeg ze pienter.

_Verdraaid!_

Hij knikte kort. Patty begon te grijnzen. Ze leunde naar achteren.

'Als ik het even mag samenvatten,' begon ze. 'Hoewel je nooit geposeerd hebt, hangt er een naaktportret van je in een Dreuzelgalerij. Je bent echter alleen herkenbaar aan een moedervlek. Die halve maan?' vroeg ze tussendoor. 'Dat sluit in ieder geval uit dat het geschilderd is naar een fantasiebeeld,' concludeerde ze.

Draco knikte, hij was tot dezelfde gevolgtrekking gekomen.

'En na die ontdekking ben je meerdere keren teruggegaan om als de mythische _Narcissus_ naar je evenbeeld te staren, waar je Potter trof die ook al zo gefascineerd leek. Vertel eens … herkende Potter je moedervlek wel?'

Ze wiebelde overdreven met haar wenkbrauwen.

'Wat? Potter? Waarom zou Potter mijn moedervlek – ?' sputterde hij. Hij herinnerde zich weer dat Potter het – _hem_ – een adonis vond en voelde hoe hij kleurde.

Patty keek hem veelbetekenend aan.

Hij probeerde haar af te leiden. 'Het kan geen Dreuzel zijn, de schilder. Ik kan onmogelijk ooit naakt zijn gezien door een Dreuzel.'

De afleiding werkte. Patty dacht na. 'Hoe heet de schilder?'

'J. Aldridge.'

Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Die naam zegt me niets. Geen typische tovenaarsnaam in ieder geval.'

'Ik ben de naam ook niet tegengekomen in de bibliotheek van mijn vader,' gaf hij toe.

'Dus een Dreuzelnaam bij een Dreuzelschilderij in een Dreuzelgalerij,' zei Patty en dacht even na. 'Hij moet incognito zijn dan. Ik zie een Puurbloed dit niet doen. Ze zouden niet weten hoe ze contacten moesten leggen in die wereld. En waarom zou je in Merlijnsnaam geen toververf gebruiken?'

Ze klonk snobistisch en hij glimlachte even voor ze allebei weer in gepeins verzonken.

'Ik wil het zien,' zei Patty plotseling.

Hij keek even onbegrijpend.

'Het schilderij,' verklaarde ze ongeduldig. 'Misschien kom ik iets te weten wat jij over het hoofd hebt gezien.'

Draco betwijfelde dat. Hij had het schilderij van alle kanten uitgebreid bestudeerd en de eigenaar van de galerij was zo gesloten als een kluis bij Goudgrijp. Hij had echter geen bezwaar om nogmaals te gaan. Hij was benieuwd naar haar reactie en als hij Potter nog een keer tegen het lijf zou lopen, dan kon hij Patty de schuld geven.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

'Wauw, Draco, je voelt je terecht gevleid!' Patty staarde bewonderend naar het grote doek en deed alsof ze zichzelf koelte toe moest wuiven. Een gevoel van genegenheid ging door hem heen; wat een verschil met Astoria's reactie, die niet positiever zou zijn geworden als ze geweten had dat hij het was. Patty fronste en liep nog eens observerend heen en weer. 'Hoe oud schat je dat je hier bent?'

Daar had hij nog niet eerder over nagedacht. Aandachtig bekeek hij de afbeelding. 'Moeilijk te zeggen. Het kan een paar jaar geleden zijn, maar ook van het afgelopen jaar,' besloot hij.

Patty schudde ontkennend haar hoofd. 'Ik denk dat je daar jonger bent. Je bent de afgelopen jaren wat vermagerd.'

'Wil je zeggen dat ik dik was?' vroeg hij vol afschuw.

Ze zuchtte. 'Nee schat, je was prima, maar sinds de oorlog zit je echt op je ondergewicht. Bovendien, ik durf het niet met zekerheid te zeggen, maar ik vermoed dat je wel één of twee littekens hebt opgelopen in de strijd.'

Impulsief greep ze zijn hand en trok hem mee naar de uitgang van de zaal.

'Waar ga je heen?' vroeg Draco, bijna struikelend over zijn eigen voeten door de abrupte bewegingen waarmee ze de bochten nam. Ze remde af voor twee deuren waarop een mannetje en een vrouwtje stonden en trok hem mee de rechterdeur door.

'PATTY!' bracht hij uit, zijn ademhaling wat onregelmatig vanwege het rennen. 'Dit is het damestoilet!'

'Dat weet ik ook wel, maar je verwacht toch niet dat _ik _het herentoilet binnenga?'

Hij wilde er tegenin brengen dat hij sowieso niet naar het toilet hoefde, maar slikte zijn woorden in toen ze hem een hokje in duwde, hem volgde, de deur sloot en aan zijn overhemd begon te trekken.

'Wat ben je in Zalazarsnaam aan het doen?' vroeg hij, inmiddels verontwaardigd. 'Vergelijken,' zei ze op een toon alsof dat overduidelijk was.

'Vergelijken? Wat verge –? Oh! Vergelijken!'

Hij stond stil terwijl Patty zijn overhemd optrok en zijn rug bestudeerde. Toen ze met haar vinger een spoor over zijn huid trok, protesteerde hij.

'Hou die koude handen bij je!'

Natuurlijk was dat vragen om problemen.

'Patty,' riep hij klagelijk terwijl hij heen en weer kronkelde om haar handen te ontwijken.

Ze giechelde, maar werd daarna weer serieus. 'Ik ben er zeker van dat het schilderij van voor de oorlog is, Draco. Misschien is het later geschilderd, maar jij bent daar niet ouder dan 17 jaar. Het moet iemand van Zweinstein zijn, of…' Ze aarzelde.

'…thuis,' maakte hij de zin af. Dat was een verontrustende gedachte, gezien alle Dooddoeners die op de meest vreemde tijden in en uit waren gelopen. _Het is vast een medeleerling, ik heb tenslotte nooit te klagen gehad over bewonderaars._

Hij draaide zich om en gebaarde dat ze de deur moest openen, terwijl hij zijn shirt terugstopte in zijn pantalon.

'Patty, herkende je iets van de achtergrond? Misschien de Zwadderich– of Zwerkbalkleedkamers?'

Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd voor er een ondeugende uitdrukking over haar gezicht gleed. 'Sorry schat, ik vrees dat ik weinig oog voor de achtergrond had. Ik heb enkel op je achterkant gelet.'

Hij rolde met zijn ogen.

_Hopeloos is ze._

Ze grijnsde terwijl ze de deur naar de gang verder opentrok.

'Je prefereert zijn voorkant, Park?' vroeg een bekende stem geamuseerd.

_Oh, nee! Waarom moest _hij_ nu net Patty's woorden opvangen?_

Draco sloot gegeneerd zijn ogen, maar Patty vroeg zonder haperen: 'Geen goede keus, Potter?' Ze klonk koel en uitdagend.

Draco opende terughoudend zijn ogen, net op tijd om te zien hoe de andere man zijn blik over hem heen liet gaan.

_Merlijns neushaar!_

'Hm, een onmogelijke keus.'

Na die raadselachtige woorden knikte hij hen beleefd toe en verdween.

'Onmogelijk? Hoezo onmogelijk? Zo afstotelijk kan ik niet zijn. Hij heeft me tenslotte een adonis genoemd. Stom woord trouwens. En wie bedenkt dat – ?'

'Draco! Stop! Je doet hysterisch.'

'Oh.'

Schaapachtig keek hij naar Patty die spotte: 'Een adonis? Echt?'

'Ach, hou je mond.'

Die vervloekte Potter die hem afleidde van wat ze hier kwamen doen. Het enigma Potter leek momenteel groter dan J. Aldridge, maar toch kon hij het niet laten om naar de onbekende schilder te informeren voor ze de galerij verlieten.

'Kan ik een boodschap doorgeven voor meneer Aldridge?' vroeg hij de blonde dame achter de balie.

Ze keek hem glimlachend aan en vroeg vriendelijk: 'Bent u meneer Malfidus?'

Patty maakte een verrast geluidje. Draco keek echter nergens meer van op, hij knikte bevestigend.

'Ik heb een boodschap voor u.' Ze wierp een blik op haar blocnote en keek hem bevreemd aan. 'Ik moest zeggen en ik citeer: "_Stuur me maar een uil_."' Haar wangen werden rood, maar Draco knikte enkel. 'U begrijpt het?' vroeg ze op onzekere toon.

'Jazeker,' antwoordde hij kortaf, waarna hij snel doorliep met Patty in zijn kielzog.

'Dus de schilder is inderdaad een tovenaar,' mompelde hij.

'Of een heks,' opperde Patty, en die opmerking was zo shockerend dat hij er de rest van de middag over bleef piekeren.

* * *

"_Stuur me maar een uil."_ De vijf woorden hadden heel tegenstrijdige gevoelens opgeroepen. Enerzijds leek het de weg te openen naar de antwoorden die hij wilde hebben, aan de andere kant ergerde hij zich aan de nonchalante toon van de boodschap. Het leek de anonieme schilder – want Draco weigerde de mogelijkheid te overwegen dat het een vrouw was – weinig uit te maken of Draco wel of niet contact met hem opnam. Was het voor hem een voorbije zaak? Wie weet hoe lang het geleden was dat hij het geschilderd had. Voor hetzelfde geld had de man het toevallig teruggevonden op zijn zolder, afgestoft, en aan de rest van zijn te exposeren werken toegevoegd, voor hij weer verder ging met het schilderen van een nieuwe muze. Het was een ontnuchterende gedachte, en op een bepaalde manier jaloersmakend. De man zou nooit meer de behoefte moeten hebben aan een ander model nadat hij eenmaal een Malfidus had gehad. Uiteindelijk werd zijn nieuwsgierigheid hem de baas. Hij schreef en verscheurde zes brieven voor hij enkel kort en krachtig vroeg:

_Wie is de persoon achter J. Aldridge? _

_Waarom een pseudoniem? _

_D. Malfidus_

Hij adresseerde het simpelweg aan J. Aldridge en stuurde zijn uil op pad. Dat hij de tijd checkte, was gewoon toeval; hij vroeg zich af of er al thee zou zijn. Hij wilde zeker niet proberen uit te vinden hoeveel tijd het Nox kostte om heen en weer te vliegen naar meneer Aldridge vanaf Wiltshire. Toen de oehoe uiteindelijk terugkwam, was het zo laat dat hij evengoed naar Zweinstein had kunnen vliegen.

Draco probeerde niet te denken aan een professor met schilderambities. Het idee van Banning in de Zwerkbalkleedkamer, of – zoveel erger – Hagrid, vervulde hem met gruwel. Ongeduldig haalde hij het rolletje perkament van de poot van de oehoe. Nox maakte een protesterend geluid.

_Draco, _

_Ik begrijp je behoefte aan antwoorden. Ik hoop dat je me echter kunt vergeven dat ik mijn identiteit niet kan onthullen. Probeer je een moment in de situatie te verplaatsen, zou jij bekend maken aan de toverwereld dat je al jaren een begaafd schilder bent in de Dreuzelwereld en bekend staat om het schilderen van mannelijk naakt? Dat beantwoordt tevens je tweede vraag. Mocht je vragen hebben die niet mijn identiteit onthullen, zal ik die graag beantwoorden,_

_James Aldridge_

_James, _

_Mijn eerste reactie is niet bepaald begripvol. Om de vraag terug te kaatsen; hoe zou jij je voelen als je ontdekte dat iemand je in het verleden bespiedde in een persoonlijke situatie? En dat je daar alleen achterkomt – bij toeval – doordat die persoon je voor de hele wereld tentoongesteld heeft? _

_Draco_

_Draco, _

_Ik vermoed dat ik nog minder begripvol zou zijn. Ik kan je wel verzekeren dat ik geen kwade bedoelingen heb gehad en ook niet de intentie heb te onthullen wie er op het doek geportretteerd staat. Noch zal ik het ooit verkopen!_

_James_

_P.S: Het was geen toeval._

Geschokt las Draco de laatste vier woorden. Bedoelde James – ? Als hij ergens allergisch voor was geworden dan was het wel van het idee gemanipuleerd te worden. Zijn hand balde zich en verkreukelde het perkament met de bedoeling het weg te gooien. Hij wilde echter antwoorden. Met ongewoon slordige letters schreef hij zijn gedachten neer.

_Geen toeval? Wil je zeggen dat het geen toeval was dat ik een Dreuzelgalerij binnenstapte en mezelf zag hangen? Oh, Merlijn, had jij die kaartjes naar mijn moeder gestuurd? Waarom? Wat als ze mee was gegaan? Nu ben ik serieus chagrijnig!_

_D._

_Draco, _

_Ik nam de gok dat Narcissa jullie ook hier op af zou sturen in het kader van Malfidus-promotie. Maar… Astoria Goedleers? Echt waar? Je vroeg 'waarom?' en het antwoord is simpel: Het was tijd! _

_James_

_Allemachtig, James! _Het was tijd? _Kun je niet één keer rechtstreeks antwoord geven? Steeds weer nieuwe raadsels. Als je het over tijd wilt hebben, vertel me dan eens hoe oud ik op dat portret ben. Ik zat nog op Zweinstein, is het niet? Waar heb je me gezien verdorie? Ik had geen toegang tot de Klassenoudstenbadkamer, dus je moet of een Zwadderaar zijn geweest of een Zwerkballer. Hoewel je plannetje met die kaartjes naar mijn moeder sluw genoeg was, geloof ik niet dat je in Zwadderich zat, dus vertel, welke positie speelde je?_

_D._

Hij was inmiddels zo gefrustreerd dat hij Nox praktisch het raam uitgooide. De uil maakte een verontwaardigd geluid en Draco wilde zich bijna verontschuldigen omdat hij bang was dat die eigenwijze vogel eerst op zijn gemak wat zou gaan jagen. Nox was echter al verdwenen in de zwarte nacht waardoor er voor Draco weinig anders overbleef dan ijsberend te wachten op zijn terugkomst.


End file.
